


Unconditional Love

by llamanated



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Boypussy Blaine, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamanated/pseuds/llamanated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels like he may never recover from the traumatizing experience of walking in on his female friends changing. Blaine feels like he may never recover from the proverbial punch to the gut Kurt gives him when he tells him he finds female genitalia repulsive, that he finds <i>Blaine</i> repulsive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

Kurt walks down the corridor, still a little breathless and with a blush high on his cheeks from the make out session with his boyfriend. It didn't go further than kissing and hands exploring each other's body north the equator, much to Kurt's chagrin, but he understands. Their relationship is still fairly new and he doesn't want to rush things. When the disappointment wears off it will be replaced by relief that they haven't done anything they weren't emotionally ready for, Kurt knows that. It always does. But it's never nice to have to walk through a hotel with the possibility of bumping into a friend while still being half-hard and straining in his pants...

The closer to his room he gets, the louder the noise the girls are making gets, talking over each other and everyone trying to get a word in. Yes, he's sharing a hotel room with the girls. As requested by him. He didn't want to be subjected to having to live with sweaty and unhygienic teenage boys for three days, thank you very much, and him and the girls have sleepovers all the time. They're much better company.

But that still didn't prepare him for the sight that greets him when he pushes the door open. His erection dies quickly and the color drains from his face, his mouth drops open and his eyes go wide before he quickly squeezes them shut.

Half of the New Directions' female members gape at him, standing there in varying state of undress, ranging from almost completely naked to partially dressed. Doesn't change a thing for Kurt, really. He's seen enough. He's seen vaginas! Something he's never wanted to have to see, like _ever_.

If he weren't frozen in place, he would have been out of there already. Alas, he stands there like a dumb idiot, his arms having fallen down, now limply hanging at his sides, and his eyes bugging out of his head while the girls scatter and frantically try to collect their clothes, covering the parts Kurt doesn't care to think about. But somehow, it's impossible to for him to look away, to turn around and get his feet to move so he can disappear and pretend that this particular incident has never happened in the first place.

"God, Hummel, fuck off and close the damn door!" Santana yells at him, despite seeming to not have any reservations about her nakedness if the way she still hasn't bothered to find some clothes is any indication. But that's all it takes for him to snap out of it and spin on his heel before hightailing it out of there, nearly running into the doorframe in his haste to get far, far away.

He wanders the halls for some time, unsuccessfully trying to forget the traumatizing experience. But his attempts backfire and only bring the recent event to the forefront of his mind and in the end, he decides that the best way to cope with it is to talk to someone about it.

Obviously, his confidant of choice is Blaine, so he makes his way back to his boyfriend's room, the route almost familiar now, and hopes that the other boys are still busy with one thing or another. He doesn't care what they're doing as long as they stay out of the room and don't interrupt.

He knocks on the closed door, impatiently waiting for someone (hopefully Blaine) to open. After a minute Blaine lets him in, apparently fresh from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his hips for modesty. He seems surprised to see Kurt, but steps back nonetheless, making room for him to walk in.

"Not that I mind, but I thought we were going to... cool down a little?" Blaine asks uncertainly and shuffles awkwardly, feeling a little underdressed.

"We were." Kurt agrees, but still walks over to Blaine's bed and settles with his back against the headboard, holding a hand out for Blaine as an invitation to join him.

"I was just going to get dressed, it won't take lo—" Blaine starts but is cut off by Kurt.

"That can wait. Come on." he urges and pats the space next to him.

Blaine still looks a little hesitant but eventually climbs up onto the bed and sits across from his boyfriend, shooting him a questioning look, prompting him to start.

Kurt does just that. "You'll never believe what just happened to me. I'm _traumatized_. Like, I'm probably going to need therapy to get over this." he begins and Blaine would be worried if he didn't know that Kurt tends to dramatize things just for the sake of it.

He suppresses the little smile trying to break through and motions with his hand for Kurt to continue. He can't wait to see where this is going.

"I walked in on the girls changing, Blaine. I've never been so turned off by a sight in my _life_." Kurt recalls, looking rather distressed, and Blaine cringes and drops his gaze. There is still hope though. Maybe he didn't see everything, maybe he means _boobs_. He saw the girls' breasts and he didn't like it and that would be okay, Blaine could relate. Seeing girls change doesn't translate to seeing girls' genitalia and Blaine's probably worrying for nothi—

"I saw vaginas, Blaine! Vaginas!" Kurt exclaims and just like that Blaine's hopes are crushed. His face falls and he self-consciously tugs on his towel so it sits tighter and more securely around his hips. He feels _exposed_ , more vulnerable than he's ever been in front of his boyfriend and he can feel tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Kurt goes on without waiting for Blaine to answer and Blaine's eternally grateful that he's at least being given the chance to form a response in his head so he won't fuck up the second he opens his mouth.

"It's like the image of their vaginas is tattooed across my eyelids, Blaine. Every time I close my eyes I can see it clearly. It's going to give me nightmares, I won't be able to ever sleep again. God, I'm going to have such horrible under-eye shadows! Who is going to want that prancing around their stage? The only parts I'm ever going to be able to audition for will be those for the zombies. The dead." Kurt rambles on and Blaine says nothing. He can't say anything, it's impossible to talk around the lump stuck in his throat.

"At least you understand. If I told anyone else they'd probably envy me." Kurt says with an eye-roll. "You're so lucky you didn't have to see that! I mean, we're gay, there's nothing appealing about girl parts to us, they're _gross_. I'm scarred for life."

Fortunately for Blaine, Kurt misinterprets his silence, thinks that Blaine just silently agrees to everything he's saying, which gives Blaine more time to pull himself together, calm down and keep the tears at bay. He wants to cry so badly, wants to hide from Kurt, from everyone, and sob until he's too exhausted with no tears left, and then he wants to sleep forever so he won't have to see the disappointment in Kurt's eyes when Blaine tells him his deepest secret. The secret that could potentially, probably will, destroy their relationship.

To Blaine's utter relief, he is saved from having to answer Kurt by a knock sounding on the door. He bites his lip and gestures to his towel, all the while avoiding Kurt's eyes at all costs. Kurt nods in silent understanding and gets up to get the door while Blaine flees to the bathroom under the pretense of going to make himself look presentable. But as soon as he pulls the door shut behind himself and turns the lock he breaks down, silent sobs wracking his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think, if you'd like for me to continue writing this and how I can improve! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thank you :))


End file.
